


What Tomorrow Brings

by its_a_beautiful_deformity



Series: Who said college life wasn't fun? [16]
Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blood, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Hand Jobs, Human Trafficking, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Riding, Rimming, Violence, haunting past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_beautiful_deformity/pseuds/its_a_beautiful_deformity
Summary: Nezumi and Shion have a long awaited talk.Ryo is restless and needs to find a distraction. Unfortunately, he isn't known for making the right decisions.





	What Tomorrow Brings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know right?! Me, upload in less than a month? Well here you have it ! Long talks and filth. Enjoy :)

The room was dimly lit. It had an earie feel to it as if he had suddenly been transported into the twilight zone. The first rays of sunlight were trying to creep in through the curtains, trying to push through even if they were unwanted. The crisp air hit Shion’s face as he sat on his bed. He felt exhausted, a sense of fear trying to crawl up his spine and settle in his heart but he did everything in his power to fight it. Shion looked to his side to find Nezumi still asleep. Now that was a rare treat. The man must have a biological clock in him because he was always the first one out of bed but this time his slow and rhythmic breathing told another story. His dark slate hair was splayed across the pillow, black strands forming smooth curves. Shion’s eyes followed the patterns, sometimes losing focus as a strand or two deviated from the flow and followed their own journey. A thin ray of sun got caught in his hair and reflected the light giving it a dark blue hue. Shion stayed there for a while watching over him. When he finally found the strength to drag his eyes away from Nezumi, he slowly got out of bed making sure not to wake up the other. Making his way to the bathroom to wash away the first wave of drowsiness with some cold water. It brought shivers all the way to his shoulders as it trickled down his face. It didn’t take time for all the thoughts he had been pushing at the back of his head to barge into the peaceful state of mind he had. Nezumi and Ryo had been a…. thing. Fine, Shion tried to convince himself, it’s not like he didn’t expect Nezumi to have had previous relationships but meeting the person and finding out that he still has feelings for him is a totally different thing. But that was the least of his worries. Takeshi. Just the name brought a sense of panic to him. Nezumi belonged to him? What was that supposed to mean? Ryo and Nezumi had affiliations with the Yakuza, now that’s a comforting thought. Shion had noticed, the attitude, the faint glimpse he had gotten of a sleeve tattoo as Takeshi was adjusting his shirt over his wrist, the fact that he walked into a hospital carrying a gun. Shion could put two and two together. And the cherry on the top; Nezumi was using cocaine and heroin. This was all too much to process in such a short period of time it gave him a headache. The worst was that he didn’t know how to feel.  Waves after waves of emotions washed over him, smothering him. Anger, disbelief, worry, jealousy. Shion didn’t know how to handle them all at once. He knew only one thing and that was he wasn’t going to abandon Nezumi. Not now because above all the other feelings and confusion running in his head there was one that forced its way past all others. He had known it was there but now he knew for certain after yesterday’s events.

Nezumi woke up feeling deranged. With a grunt he forced his way to sit upright. There was the smell of fresh toast and coffee in the air. Under normal circumstances his stomach would rumble in happiness but now all he felt was nausea and miserable. The drama student made one last effort to stand and walked to where Shion was platting the food.

“Morning.”

“Good morning.” Shion didn’t look at him but continued to pour coffee in two cups. There was something about him and the way he sounded. How he moved about. Nezumi observed him for a little while, he seemed….distant.

“Eat up. It’s not heavy so it won’t affect your stomach.”

“Hey Shion…”

“Eat. Then we talk.”

They ate in silence. Nezumi took small bites that he washed down with coffee. He still had no taste and every bite he took felt like he was eating a full meal. Shion cleared the plates when they were done. At least Nezumi managed to eat 2/3 of his breakfast without rushing to the toilet just to empty it all out again. Shion came back and sat on the armchair in front of him. Nezumi had never felt uncomfortable around Shion but with him acting so weird now, Nezumi just wanted to crawl out of his skin. He knew he had to start talking at some point.

“I…uum…’” What was happening? Why was he so out of character? _Uuuum? What the hell am I saying!_ He thought to himself. This was going to be hard. He scratched at his arm, the scab from the puncture wound still fresh. Shion followed the movement with his eyes.

“I worked for Takeshi. Well work isn’t the right word. Like he said owned is more suitable. He runs a place in Kabukicho. But that’s just a place to launder money. He deals in drugs and sex trafficking. I… “worked” for him in both sectors but mostly the latter.” Nezumi was trying his best to keep his voice steady. Never believed he would be saying this aloud. Images flashed again before his eyes. Distracting him; He cleared his voice, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat.

“That’s where I met Ryo….He was there before me. He was, still is my best friend. Well maybe, back then more than that.” Shion hadn’t said a word the whole time, had kept quiet but Nezumi could see how stiff he was at the last remark.

“We only had each other. The drugs came later. When it got bad…” Nezumi stopped talking, revisiting painful memories was never his thing. Silence filled the room once again.

“How old were you?” Shion finally spoke.

Nezumi thought for a moment. “Around 13-14? That’s when I got introduced into that world.”

“Why couldn’t you leave?”

Nezumi chuckled but apparently Shion didn’t find it funny by the deep frown wedging above his red eyes.

“Once you are caught up in that world it’s never as simple as “get up and leave” Shion.”

“How did you get caught up in it then?”

Here was a question Nezumi wanted to avoid. Because it wasn’t pain that he felt at those memories but anger. All he could tell him was part of the truth. The rest had to stay buried for good. He already said so much.

“I was moved from social care to one foster home to another. I didn’t like staying put in one place. So I just gave them hell until they had to move me. Until one day I had enough and at 13 I ran away.”

Shion looked even more surprised but a small smile was edging on his face.

“Unfortunately that sounds an awfully lot like you. From a young age a trouble maker I see.”

Nezumi just raised his hands in a guilty fashion.

“But why were you there in the first place?” Nezumi darted him a look that told Shion he had struck a chord.

“Shion please, don’t ask more of me.” There was something about the way he said it that made Shion stop. How could he tell him? How could he say that his father was an abusive prick that beat him and his mother? Even if he was young he could still remember his mother crying herself to sleep or how she had to give those pitiful excuses to friends that she fell down the stairs because the alternative has more bruises on her and Nezumi. How could he tell Shion that one day he woke up in the middle of the night to the sounds of shouts and screams because his father was drunk again and things at work were crap so he decided to take it out on his mother, that she for ones stood her ground and in return what did she get? A beer bottle to the head and a cracked skull. Blood flowing on the floor, thick and black under the dim light of the living room. A crying, young Nezumi waiting for the cops to come pick him up as the neighbours had called them. Arresting his father and carrying him away. That was the last time he had seen any of his parents. So Nezumi kept quiet because that was something for him to keep deep in his heart and away from the rest of the world.

Shion was curious of course but the way Nezumi looked like wounded animal that was about to attack at any more probing made him stop. He had to respect that, everyone keeps things to themselves and that was normal. Nezumi had already opened up to him. He had actually talked about his past. Shion thought that he would be happy knowing but now only sorrow and anger were there to comfort him. He got up and sat next to Nezumi, hugging him. Nezumi sighed. Did this idiot always have to hug? 

“I’m sorry for dragging you into this.” Nezumi didn’t know what else to say other than apologise.

“Don’t be. We’ll find a way past this.”

“You mean ''I'' not ''we'' .”

Shion smacked Nezumi on the head.

“Ow. I still have a headache you know!”

“I don’t care.”

“Liar.”

Shion smirked and threw a coach pillow in his face.

                                                                              --------

Night had finally settled in. Dressing the sky in black. It was past midnight when Ryo left his small apartment. Takeshi had dropped him off hours ago after their little chat. This was Ryo’s favourite hour. When the streets were mostly empty and people took on a different persona. From the moment he entered his apartment he had felt restless and wanted to walk straight out. The events of the past day had gotten him riled up. He needed a distraction. Too much shit had gone down. He didn’t want to have to deal with it. At least not now. He had been pacing up and down his room, trying to decide if he should go. He knew it was a bad idea. A very bad and reckless idea but Ryo was an expert on making bad decisions. He had finally made up his mind. He grabbed his coat and left the apartment before he regretted it.

He arrived early at his destination. Why was he so eager? Was he this willing to go and risk it all just because he felt like a bomb ready to explode? Apparently the answer was yes otherwise he wouldn’t be here now, waiting for 40 minutes at the side of the rode. The chill spring breeze clinging to him, the coat doing nothing to protect him from it. Finally, the light outside the run-down building flickered and switched off. The figure he was waiting came out and locked behind him. Ryo slowly approached him as the other man made for his car.

“Nice ride. Careful though, you never know what could happen to it in this neighbourhood.”

“And I suppose you do?” Akira turned to face him. He seemed pleasantly surprised.

“Maybe. I’m bored. Take me out for a drink?” Ryo’s pale greens gleamed under the street lights.

“Hop in.” Akira said as a smirk worked its way at the corner of his mouth.

The drive was quite. Ryo pushed aside all his second guesses. _Fuck it_.

They came to a stop in front of a fancy apartment building. The employee behind the desk at the lobby greeted them. They made their way up to Akira’s apartment. When Ryo walked in he whistled in surprise. The place was specious. An american style kitchen on the right faced the living room to the left that gave away to a balcony behind tall glass doors.

“I see running a side clinique pays off nicely…”

“Wait to you see the bathtub!” No shame whatsoever. “Beer?”

“Sure.” Akira went to get the beer as Ryo inspected the living room. The city lights shown their light through the glass door, illuminating the surrounding with vibrant colours. Akira came to his side and passed him a bottle. Ryo took it and noticed the glass of whiskey in his hand.

“The view is one of the many perks of this place.”

“I’d have to agree with you on that.” Ryo brought the beer bottle to his lips and started drinking, nearly gulping it all down. He wasn’t much for small talk. Akira stared at him, how his adam’s apple moved as he drank his beer. He took a sip of his whiskey, enjoying the burn. When Ryo put the bottle down he turned to face Akira, he had a hungry look in his eyes. Without a word he took the glass of whiskey from the others hand and took a long sip. Akira seemed amused by the act. They both stared at each other for a moment. The air around them growing thicker. Akira finished his drink in one go and the moment he put the glass down Ryo was smashing his lips against his, savouring the whiskey that still lingered there. Akira responded immediately dragging his tongue across the others lips until he parted them. The both could taste each other, the mix of alcohol just adding to the pleasure. Ryo felt a surge electricity surge through his body. He breathed hot against Akira’s face, pressing himself against the other’s firm body. The med student didn’t lose time, he pushed Ryo towards the bedroom not stopping the kisses along his jaw and neck.

Ryo felt the edge of the bed behind his knees and allowed himself to fall back dragging Akira along with him. They both bounced heavily on the mattress. Ryo took Akira by the collar and brought their lips together again. He bit and licked and his bottom lip and gave a sigh when the other opened and let his tongue tease the roof of his mouth. He didn’t want to appear so needy but truth is, he was. He just wanted to forget. Ryo broke the kiss unwillingly to remove his top and do the same for Akira who complied happily. Ryo hated to admit but Akira was gorgeous. Dark green eyes, a perfect contrast to his coal black hair. Strong muscles surrounding his body. Ryo’s mouth watered every time he caught a glimpse of his abs. Akira brought him back from his daydreaming when he started biting and kissing Ryo’s neck, making his way to the collar bone and finally reaching his nipple. His teeth grazed it before lightly biting. Ryo gave a deep moan that made blood rush to Akira’s half-hard cock. After his treatment he moved lower trailing kisses along the way. When he reached his jeans, Akira unbuckled the belt and hung his thumbs to remove jeans and boxer simultaneously. Ryo raise his hips to help out the processes.  Akira had to take a moment to appreciate the view. Golden strands of hair stuck to Ryo’s forehead, light greens no more as they hid behind dilated pupils, lean pale body. His cock flushed red and leaking precum. Without time to waste, Akira took the head in his mouth. He licked at the slit before hollowing out his cheeks.

“Aaaah…Mmmm” Ryo arched his back, indulging in the heat that surrounded him. Akira took as much of him as he could, bobbing his head a few times before parting his lips. Ryo gasped at the sudden loss but didn’t have time to see why the other had stopped when he felt himself being flipped to his stomach. Akira was lowering himself again.

“Wait! What are you- Aaaah! Fuck!”

Akira licked at his entrance a few times before pushing past his walls. Ryo took a sharp inhale. His mind was spinning out of control. Akira continued the treatment for a while, tongue hot against him, before sucking at the puckered flesh. Ryo let out a cry he hadn’t intended to but he heard Akira purr to the sound. His own cock twitching at the noises leaving Ryo’s mouth. Akira pulled away to take off his pants that were becoming painfully tight around his hard length. He made a move to the side of the bed to retrieve the lube and condom from the nightstand. Ryo turned again on his back to face him.

“Mmmm you’re good at that. You kiss people's ass often?” he smirked as Akira got a dark playful look in his eyes.

“I was going to fuck you now but after that witty remark I’ll make you beg for it instead.”

Akira opened the bottle and allowed the liquid to run down his fingers. He brought a finger to Ryo’s entrance and applied pressure without entering. Ryo could feel the excitement rush through him like electricity. Akira finally entered a finger but he did it agonisingly slow. When he finally entered the second and found a rhythm, Ryo gasped for air, and pressed down to get more of that heat that was spreading in him. Akira’s lips formed a smile as he curved his fingers. Ryo whimpered. A flash of white stole his vision and pleasure washed over him. Akira repeated the gesture and watched as Ryo’s cock started leaking, precum trickling down his length. He shifted to one side bringing his head close enough for Ryo to feel his breath against his length. Anticipation flowing in his blood for what was to come but it never did. Akira lightly breathed on it and watched the other cock twitch at the sensation.

“Jesus, Akira!”

“Hhhmm? What was that?”

“Just…mmm just do it already…”

“Do what?”

Ryo heaved in heavily. “Fuck me already. Please.” He couldn’t stand the teasing any longer.

“Since you asked so nicely….” Akira’s voice came out hoarse. A reminder that it wasn’t only Ryo who was holding back all this time. Akira pulled his fingers out and Ryo felt empty. He had to fix that quick. Ryo got up and pushed Akira on his back. The med student gave in when he saw the determination on the other’s eyes. Ryo took the bottle and condom in hand. Before preparing Akira he dipped down and quickly took him all in, his tongue passing by the sensitive underside and swirling around the tip tasting salt.

“ _Fuck_.” Akira hissed, his hand unconsciously flying to those golden locks and gripping tightly. Ryo moaned at the sensation and Akira had to fight down a groan as his hips bucked. Ryo slowly let go before giving one last lick, eyes never leaving Akira’s whose chest was heaving up and down. He sat above him once he applied a generous amount of lube and guided Akira’s cock to his entrance. Ryo slowly started to go down, taking him inch by inch, the initial burn form the stretch fading out. Akira couldn’t take his eyes of the visual, as heat descendent onto him. Once Ryo bottomed out and adjusted he started to ride Akira with a quickening pace. The stretch of the other’s cock felt so good. Akira regained his composure after a minute, the warmth and clench around him was mind numbing. He held onto the others hip’s, hard enough to leave bruises and started thrusting upwards, meeting Ryo’s fast pace. Hitting that spot that made Ryo cry out and his vision blur. Ryo tilted his head back, exposing his long neck, a red mark starting to blossom at the base a reminder of tonight, mouth slightly open, only small, fast breathes and little yeses escaping him. Head spinning from the mix of alcohol and sex. Akira wanted to mess him up more. He grabbed Ryo and pushed him on his back. Akira started thrusting again, hard and deep. Always hitting the right spot. Ryo could feel the coil in his stomach, his orgasm not falling long behind. Akira took the other’s length in his hand and stroked it a few time, his palm gliding without friction on the leaking length. Ryo’s arms flew out to him, scratching his back and biting on his shoulder as he moaned and the sensation. Akira gave a deep growl at the way the other clenched around him. But it wasn’t enough, he wanted more. Akira moved his hand from the other’s cock and brought it up to Ryo’s throat. Ryo’s eyes flew open. Akira started to press lightly as he continued to fuck into him.

“Harder.” Ryo whispered past the light squeeze. Akira felt his cock surge harder. This change to submission made him want to devour the other. Akira tightened his grip until Ryo had trouble to breathe. His eyes watered as his fingers started to get fuzzy. He tried to speak but no words came out. The air was coming in thin in his lungs and it burned. The world around him was no more; all his senses were focused on Akira and the delicious drag of his cock. Ryo came hard, wave after wave crashed over him as Akira fucked him through his orgasm. Akira let go of his hold that moment to allow the other to breathe, air returning to Ryo’s lungs fast, making him feel light headed. Akira was a panting, the clench around his girth was too much to handle. He couldn’t hold back any more.

“Fuck, fuck Ryo…” he pulsed inside the other in deep long thrusts until he was spent. Akira collapsed on top of Ryo. He stayed there until his breath was steady. Slowly he pulled out, both wincing as over-sensitivity was creeping in.

“That was…” Akira said out of breath.

“Yeah….”

Akira blindly looked for something on his nightstand, when he found the packet of cigarettes, he took one and lit it. Ryo stared at him for a moment and started laughing. Akira raised an eyebrow.

“What’s so funny?”

“Can you get any more cliché?”

Akira didn’t say anything, he passed the cigarette to Ryo who gladly took it and inhaled deeply. Akira got out of bed and went to his closet. He searched for a light blue shirt and threw it to Ryo.

“Put this on.” He dictated.

“Are you serious? It wasn’t a challenge when I asked you.” But he complied anyway.

“There, now the cliché package is complete.” He said as he lay back down in bed and took back the cigarette.

“I should get going.” Ryo said while getting up.

“Why? Stay. Unless you have anywhere better to be.” Ryo considered the option for a while. Akira’s eyes stayed on him. Reading his every movement.

“Fuck it, I’ll stay.” Ryo joined Akira on the bed. “You know, since I’m staying the night, the cliché package is not complete…”

“And why is that?”

“Because I want breakfast in bed. Then, will it only be complete.”

“Like hell I’m doing that. Kiss my ass.”

“Nah, you’re better at it.”

Akira put out his cigarette and tackled Ryo. “ Touché”

                                                                              -------

Ryo got up before daybreak. Akira was still fast asleep next to him. Good. He got up quietly and dressed. Exiting the room he closed the door behind him. Ryo looked around the place, there was a room on the side of the bedroom. He entered it trying not to wake the other up. It was Akira’s office. Since he was here he might as well do some research. Ryo went through some medical papers and journal on his desk. After a while of searching he found what he was hoping for. It was a photocopy of Shion’s student ID with all his information on it. Ryo quickly wrote down the information on a piece of paper he stole form a note book. He didn’t like what he was doing but he wasn’t going to go against Takeshi. Not for this anyways. Ryo put everything back in place and left. As he walked past, he looked at the closed door of Akira’s room. A part of him wanted to stay and just forget everything else but he knew that was just wishful thinking.

As Ryo was sitting in the bus on the way home he took out the paper and read it. There was one thing that caught his attention. The emergency contact section had no name. Only one number with an area code that was not from Tokyo. Maybe this was the piece of information he needed to get more intel on Shion and why he didn’t have a family name on his ID. What was so special about him that Takeshi would go through all this trouble? He guessed he was going to find out sooner or later.


End file.
